The Hiker
The Hiker, as he is commonly called, originally appeared as a nameless character in the anime. In Pokemon Reset Bloodlines, he spent time training in the mountains in order to get a leg up on his competition. However, his string of losses began at the Battle Dome Tournament where Misty effortlessly defeated him with her Poliwrath. He suffered another loss to Otoshi, a loss to Cross, then Red, and then Jeanette Fisher. In desperation to get a win under his belt, he foolishly challenged Paul and was thoroughly thrashed. After this defeat, he decided to train in Rock Tunnel. Over the course of their training, he encountered a Krabby. He almost tried to catch it when a telepathic voice told him not to. After looking around, he saw a little girl dressed in rags who asked him for water, again telepathically. He gave her a canteen and she drained it before asking for more. After a few minutes, the girl asks who he is and he introduces himself as The Hiker and she responds with Mizu. She reveals she's a Bloodliner by using Swift. She also tells him she can force the weak-willed to obey her. The Hiker asked what she was doing here and Mizu projects the images of her family of Water-type Pokemon being taken by a group of Tentacruel and poachers. She tried to seek refuge in the abandoned Power Plant, but was driven away. The Hiker offers to help her get her family back and they head off through Rock Tunnel to find a way out. They eventually made their way to the place where Mizu lived and found a pirate ship anchored off the shore. Mizu identifies them as the people who took her family and they hatch a plan to free the Pokemon on board. The Hiker's Golbat flew through the air using Haze to distract the pirates while the Hiker's Rhydon and Mizu used Surf to get to the ship. Once there, Rhydon used Horn Drill to make an entrance in the hull. The Hiker and Mizu start releasing every Pokemon imprisoned below deck, and this soon attracts the attention of Captain Crook. The two men begin brawling with their fists and Mizu sends Krabby to help The Hiker. Krabby pinches the captain in the rear, but this isn't able to allow The Hiker to defeat Captain Crook, and he beats the man down. However, before he can kill Mizu, she brainwashed him and he releases her long enough for everyone to escape. After returning to land, a small celebration is held by The Hiker and his Pokemon and Mizu asks to be able to come with him. He accepts and the two of them set off. Later on, a few days after the Fuchsia City Tag Tournament, he encounters Ash, Misty, and Iris again and he challenges Ash to a match. Pokemon Onix Golem Moves: * Explosion Machop Ability: '''Guts Rhydon '''Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Take Down * Earthquake * Surf * Horn Drill Vulpix Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Unknown Fire Attack Golbat Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Haze * Screech * Confuse Ray (Presumed) Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers